


The Light

by bookworm_782



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm_782/pseuds/bookworm_782
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic about Enjolras and Grantaire's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this my friend did but she doesn't have an account so I posted it for her. It's really good, it made me cry.

     Enjolras blinked open his eyes. Confused he crawled back into the two-story high window. He looked back to see his body still out the window holding the red flag. 

     "I'm dead." He thought. Strangely though, he could still feel the bullets slicing into his body. As if there were nothing less important to him, Enjolras ran and crouched next to Grantaire's body, forgetting the soldiers that had just killed both of them. He placed a shaking hand on top of Grantaire's forehead and whispered, "Wake up. We're free now." 

     Grantaire's spirit slowly came to consciousness and turned to face Enjolras. A smile flickered across his lips and his eyes grew soft. "Didn't I say that I'm always on your side?" he murmured. Enjolras smiled back at him affectionately, "I'll always remember that." Enjolras then helped him off the floor. "Come, there is something I have to do." 

 

 

    Marius tossed and turned, but no  matter what, he just couldn't get to sleep. He glanced over at Cossete. How beautiful she was, lying next to him so soundlessly that he almost forgot how much she was missing Jean Valjean. Whether it was seeing Cossete look so calm or something else he finally drifted off to sleep. He dreamed he was in the Musain, at the table in the corner. 

     Marius looked up to see a familiar face. His heart kept for joy. Standing in front of him was Enjolras. Then he noticed Grantaire standing awkwardly messing with a wine bottle behind him. 

     Marius smiled, "Its nice to see you,old friend." 

     Enjolras looked down at the floor and smiled. "It is always nice to see ones who at gone but not forgotten." Marius looked at him in concern. "Is something going on?You didn't seem as smiley when you were alive." Enjolras snickered and looked back up at Marius with laughter in his eyes. "You remember back in this cafe when you were talking about a burst if light?" Marius leaned over the table more and folded his hands." Yes I do remember that." With that Enjolras turned around and pulled out Grantaire so he stood beside him, holding hands. "Well, I found my burst of light." Said Enjolras, "And his name us Grantaire." Marius grinned from ear to eat. "I knew there was something going on between you two, and now I'm glad you two found each other at last." The two people standing before him held a stronger grip, and smilingly faded away until there was nothing left than a white light. Marius's eyes blinked back into the room he shared with Cossete. A big smile was still plastered on his face, and his heart was pure again. They had finally found each other.


End file.
